The present invention relates generally to the field of digital tomosynthesis. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging chain for digital tomosynthesis on a flat panel detector.
Digital tomosynthesis imaging is a technique that requires the acquisition of multiple x-ray images at different angles relative to the patient within a short time interval. Once these images have been acquired, a reconstruction algorithm is applied to the data represented by the images to reconstruct “slices” through the patient. These slices, which are essentially re-constructed x-ray images of selected planes within an object or patient, may eliminate any structures underlying or overlying a particular area or region of interest and thereby allow for improved diagnosis and treatment.
The standard digital radiography (DR) image acquisition, processing, and display chain was not designed with tomosynthesis in mind. As a result, the use of standard digital radiography processes and procedures presents a number of potential problems when used in the performance of digital tomosynthesis. For example, patient motion in-between the successive acquisitions may result in images that include motion artifacts. Similarly, physiologic motion (e.g., motion of the heart, lungs, etc.) in-between the successive acquisitions may also result in images that include motion artifacts. Other potential problems, such as intensity and resolution non-uniformities, may arise as a result of the angulation of the source of the x-rays relative to the detector. Yet another potential problem is that the use of large angulation ranges may result in increased scatter when no grid is used. Furthermore, errors and uncertainty in the positioning of the source and the detector may result in image reconstruction artifacts. Still another potential problem is that the reduced exposure used in tomosynthesis (relative to the standard single acquisition) may result in increased noise being present in the resulting images.
While various efforts have been made to address some of these potential problems, these efforts have generally been narrowly focused in one particular problem area. Moreover, these efforts have generally failed to address several potential opportunities that may be possible due to the additional information and data provided by digital tomosynthesis. One such opportunity involves the non-disruptive incorporation of three-dimensional imaging techniques into a traditional two-dimensional imaging system and workflow. Another such opportunity relates to the application of computer aided detection (CAD) algorithms to the additional image information that is generated by tomosynthesis. Still another opportunity is presented to create and utilize new visualization techniques that will enhance the diagnostic value of the additional information generated by tomosynthesis.
It would be advantageous to provide a system or method of addressing, overcoming, or reducing the impact of more than a narrow subset of the problems that may arise as a result of using the standard digital radiography image acquisition, processing, and display chain for tomosynthesis. It would also be advantageous to provide a system or method that capitalizes on any one or more of the potential opportunities presented by digital tomosynthesis. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system or method that has any one or more of these or other advantageous features.